


The End of the Chase

by Eavenne



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Friends With Benefits, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eavenne/pseuds/Eavenne
Summary: He closed his eyes, and felt himself die a little within Light’s arms.





	The End of the Chase

When L looked at Light, the eyes of Kira stared back at him.

Behind that smooth, handsome face burned the smouldering righteousness of a murderer. Beneath those layers and layers of skin thudded the insistent pulse of a killer. Under a blanket of alabaster sheepskin, that pair of bloodstained hands curled silently around a knife. 

When L looked at Light, his own eyes stared back at him.

They danced around each other, their thoughts flying, spiralling, colliding. L’s heart pounded; he spotted a loose thread, reached out for it, gasped as it was yanked out of his grasp. 

Light fled. L chased. He drew close to his target; lost sight of him; smelt the heavy scent of deceit soaking the air; found him once again.

When all was said and all was done, L would never meet a man quite like Light ever again. He was sure of it. He knew it to be true, just as he knew that summer did not last forever. There was no one else in the world who thought as L thought, whose mind raced as L’s raced. They were alone together in a room, surrounded by people who would never come to understand them in the way that they understood each other.

But they were not friends.

That would be impossible. As much as Light intrigued L, as much as he grew drunk on the heady intoxication of this thrilling chase, he knew it to be true. So long as they looked out from opposing ends of the chessboard, so long as they gazed down at the battlefield of their minds, they would never be friends.

And yet their shared loneliness called out to them, pulled them helplessly toward each other. Their lips were chapped. Light was not kind, not gentle; his eyes burned, and his kisses hurt. L sat silently in the wet moonlight and ran his fingers over the harsh shoulder blades of his sworn enemy. 

He closed his eyes, and felt himself die a little within Light’s arms.

On that day, the rain roared in the city. Bells rang in the distance; L wandered to the roof, walked into the downpour, and gazed at the swollen grey sky. There was an odd sense of finality about the rain, about the silence, about the rumbling thunder. He reached out; rainwater slipped between his fingers. 

And when L took his last, shuddering breath –

He closed his eyes, and felt himself die within Light’s arms.


End file.
